


POV: You're a Kevin Moon 'Pick-Me' on Twitter

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: It's an allegory, Other, Social Commentary, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin is getting bullied for his Moonscribbles.Amongst the bullying, he sees a Tweet fromyou. A tweet from (You).He clicks on your profile.





	POV: You're a Kevin Moon 'Pick-Me' on Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> A tongue-in-cheek joke critique of how Kevin stans cancelled me for saying his art is shit.
> 
> His art _is_ shit, btw.

Kevin was exhausted. It had been a strenuous day of rehearsal, script reading, and pretending to like Hyunjae. It felt like the end was nowhere in sight.

The Boyz had just finished their daily catch-up pep talk, and now he was slumped on the dorm couch; laptop plopped on his thighs. The radiation from the laptop is killing all his sperm cells, but Kevin didn't mind. It's not like he needed them. Because he's gay.

He scrolls through Twitter for a bit, mindless. There's videos on his timeline. Videos of him; where the caption is something like... "POV: you make eye contact with your ex bf, kevin moon. when you lock eyes, all the memories come flooding back".

He sits through one, mildly amused. It's like he's breaking up with himself. Is it a metaphor for splitting the ego and superego? Is it about detaching yourself from a narcissistic worldview? Or is it about losing oneself? Self-hatred? Kevin cycles through the possibilities, as the 40 second video loops into his corneas.

He wriggles his legs and goes back to scrolling. But his timeline is permeating with cringe: endless POV edits.

He's bored now.

Where's the fucking memes?

Sighing, he closes the browser and fires up Adobe Photoshop. He opens the latest foot fetish art he's been working on, along with his reference pictures from Sean Cody and the last doujin he read.

All he had left was the shading. Which was easy. You just had to use white and black brushes and turn the hardness down to 0%, right?

He starts shading around the edges of the toes and the Lego piece, not bothering with a light point. Light points were for pussies, and Kevin was not a pussy. He was an avant-garde warrior, the Shadman of Korea, the reincarnation of Andy Warhol, but hornier, he was...

Sangyeon comes through to see what he's up to. Glances at his laptop screen. Goes back to his dorm. Before Kevin can explain.

Whatever.

He finishes the remaining touches to his horny crush porn foot smut bonanza, and saves it in shitty .jpg quality. It was the final touch - jpeg compression fragments. It was the cream on top of the cum cake. The creme de la creme. The cum de la cum.

Kevin waits for it to save. Then he goes back to Twitter.

He strategically posts Moonscribbles, but fuck it. He was bored. His Lego porn would make his TL more interesting. Maybe his ADHD-riddled fans would focus on his art for the next few hours, before reverting back to their little POV edits.

Kevin logs out his burner account. Scratches his balls. Logs onto @WE_THE_BOYZ.

Loads the picture up. Spends 10 minutes frying his eyes with the laptop screen, trying to come up with a witty caption.

He gives up.

He sends the Tweet anyway. #legosarethespawnofsatan. He hopes the Cre.ker PR team are sleeping... so they don't lock him out the account. _Again_.

He puts the laptop on the couch. Takes an extended piss break. He wanders to the kitchen. Forrces himself back to his laptop.

Terrified, he looks at his mentions.

He exhales, disappointed.

Just as he expected.

Bullying.

Nothing but bullying; viscous tyranny.

But then he sees it.

Amidst the swamp of bullying.

That one Tweet from (You).

You're in his mentions, desperately defending his art. "Wow you are so talented!"

You don't mean it, but Kevin doesn't notice. He believes your false lauding. Your total bullshit.

He swoons at it.

He clicks on your profile.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 soon! You'll suck his cock soon, I swear.


End file.
